He Used to Smile
by Phoenix's Heartbeat
Summary: This is a story about how Rex met a Jedi. He let his walls down and showed her who he really was, but he ended up losing her. 2 years later, he's as different as can be. A Rookie is assigned to the 501st, and Rex opens up once more to trust the trooper with the story of what happened between him and the Jedi. (M for later Sexual and Violence/gore/torture scenes)
1. Chapter 1

**I had the idea after reading someone's FF where the girl (Ahsoka) Rex loved, he killed. So I thought, how would he act after? This is a Rex X OC, and Rex is telling the story to one of the Rookies that just got assigned to the 501st. NOT KILLED IN ORDER 66!**

* * *

"He use to smile, you know. Even laugh sometimes," Cody spoke to the new trooper. Everyone called him Rookie, but Cody didn't comment on the lack of a name.

Rookie looked at the Commander, "Who?" Cody nodded toward one of his brothers that was sitting at a table alone in the cafeteria. He had blue armor, indicating that he was in the 501st. The man stood and turned, and the Rookie's eyes widened. It was Captain Rex. THE Captain Rex, leader of the 501st, the tough as nails, Captain under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Commander Ahsoka Tano.

He was the one on Teth, Umbara, Genonosis, and about 20 other planets. Cody watched the Rookie. He seemed stunned. "Rex use to have emotions other than anger, sadness, hatred, all the opposite of happy and nice. He even lost compassion."

Cody and the Rookie sat down. "What happened?"

"I can't really be sure, I wasn't on the mission, but I think someone in the squad had killed one of the Generals he served under. I don't know what happened, but when Rex got back from that mission, the only thing he expressed was anger and pain. I think there was something going on between the two."

"How long ago was that?"

"I want to say about maybe close to 2 or 3 years ago. He still hasn't gotten over it."

Just then, Cody got a trasmition. "Cody."

"Cody, I need you and the new trooper on the bridge." General Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

"On our way."

(Goes to on the Bridge)

Rex was standing by Commander Tano. She frowned, like usual, she couldn't even get a slight emotion from him through the force. Cody and the Rookie came onto the Bridge and stood attentive. The meeting started, but something was wrong.

A picture of Iris' old homeworld came up. Rex didn't have his helmet on, but the look in his eyes said pain. When the meeting concluded Rex didn't reply to Anakin's question asking about his opinon on the mission. He just walked out.

(Rex POV)

I felt stinging behind my eyes. Just seeing Iris' old homeworld was difficult. I tried to shut the though of her out, but I failed.

_Rex, _her voice came as a purr. Her head was slightly tilted to the side and her eyes seemed to be huge, they had a glint of saddness. _Did I do something wrong? Rex, talk to me, please._ I remember that conversation. I had gotten mad at her for a small insignificant reason, but I had refused to tell or even talk to her.

Once the meeting was over, I walked back to the squad's quarters. When there, I was climbing into my bunk when a _Thunk_ got my attention. I turned and looked around, _The closet_. I walked over and opened the closet door. On the floor was a box with the top taped on. _Things left in her room._

I choked. Leaning down, I picked up the box and sat on my bunk. I stared at the box of a good hour before I ripped the 2 year old tape off the lid. I was suddenly assaulted with the smell of purfume. It was her purfume, the one I had bought for her. I felt the tears surface, but I didn't try to stop them from falling. I looked inside.

There was something red folded and slightly faded. I pulled it out, _The dress I had bought her for Valentine's day_. The dress still smelled like her. under it was a book, _Do Not Read. I WILL know_. It was her diary. There were various other things in the box, mostly things from him. On the very bottom of the box was something that looked like a scrapbook.

Hesitently, feeling like I was invading her space, I opened the book to the middle. The first picture I saw was one of the two of us. She had snuck up behind me and taken the picture. I looked like I was crazy, my eyes were wild like I was being attacked. I forced a softer than soft single laugh. Next thing I knew, I was hugging the book to my chest and I was asleep.

I heard a "Sir." I blinked, realizing that I had been crying in my sleep. The Rookie looked at all the stuff on my bed. "What's all this?"

"This is all that's left of one of the Generals."

I looked at the trooper. His expression showed sorrow, "What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time. An entire day to be exact."

I looked at the standing trooper. The way he was talking right now reminded me of her. "You might as well sit, it's a long story." So then I began to tell him the ENTIRE story from when Iris and I met to the moment I had lost her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I thought of the ending to this from 'Last Kiss' by Pearl Jam. The end is suppose to be sad, and hopefully you would have been attatched to the charaters and (Not because I'm mean) cry and feel Rex's pain.**

**So... This story is going to be over the course of 3 years during the clone wars.**

* * *

Rex started the story with, "It all started 5 years ago. At the begining of the Clone Wars."

(Goes to when Rex and Iris first meet *Starts with battle of geonosis*)

There was blood every where. Bolts were flying, lightsabers whooshing, pained cries, the clanking of battle droid feet. "Go, go, go, go!" Rex and his squad jumped down from the gunship. He and his squad had jumped into the heat of the battle, most of the men were shot down. Rex most likey would have been also, but as a red blolt came racing toward him something silver blocked the bolt.

Rex's head shot toward the silver object. It was a super battle droid, or was it was only scraps now. He turned around, a Jedi gave a small salute before running off and slicing more droids. Rex shot down a droid comming up behind the Jedi.

One of his brothers got shot, one right next to him, and blood splattered across his helmet. The pained scream echoed through his helmet. _Great, another one dropped_. There were only about 10 droids left when Rex felt a sharp burning pain in his leg and shoulder. He collapsed, but saw the rest of the droids go down. Someone moved him slightly making the shots hurt even more, making him groan.

"Sargent," the pain was unbearable. He groaned again, "Sh, help's on the way." Rex saw a hooded figure, from what wasn't covered in blood, through his visor. A white helmet appeared in his vison.

"You're going to be fine, nothing critical."

Rex groaned and felt a needle in his arm, filled with sedative, knocking him out.

*After Rex is knocked out* (Iris's POV)

I watched the Sargent with curiosity. Even though he was in pain and knocked out, he was mumbling something. "Your meditaiting, went well I assume."

I smiled at the Grand Master, "Master Yoda, it did, but was cut short because of this," I motioned to the battle field. The Sargent groaned again.

"Okay, he will be?" Yoda looked at the clone with the _Jaig eyes _on his helmets_._

"Yes, he just needs some time to rest then he'll be back in battle. Not longer than a day."

"Master Mirususo, we must ask you to do something we shouldn't ask you," Windu spoke up for the first time. Master Yoda nodded to Master Windu, "We need you to assist Jedi Anakin Skywalker in his battles."

"Skywalker. I haven't heard of a Skywalker before."

"Away you were, when arrive he did," Yoda nodded toward a brown haired man entering a gunship. The blast doors closed and the ship took off toward a Republic curiser."

*Medical bay* (Third person)

Rex was in a medical bed with one of the medics patching up his wounds. Master Mirususo entered the medical bay with Skywalker. He had been informed that she would be assisting him in battles, and Obi-Wan was around to hear it. He had smiled at Anakin's reaction.

Iris had walked into the medical bay, Skywalker following. She still had her cloak on, but Rex could see the smile on her face. "Captain."

"I mean no offence, but I'm only a Sargent not a Captain, Sir." Her smile grew with his words.

"Oh, Joy! I get to be there bearer of good news! You've been promoted to Captain."

_Captain Rex, sounds good_, Rex thought. He was about to talk, but the medic poked a sore spot making him hiss. A man in armor decorated with yellow paint walked up to the Jedi. "You're requested on the bridge." She nodded.

"And by the way, I'm Jedi Master Iris Mirususo," Iris said directing her attention to him.

"Rex?!" Rex looked at the clone in the armor. He removed his helmet reveiling the face of his friend.

"Cody!" He jumped from the bed and pulled his brother into a hug.

Iris laughed, "I see you two know each other. I'll leave you to catch up, Captains." Rex pulled back from the hug.

"You're a Captain now?!" There was a lot of excitement in his voice. Cody nodded egerly. "I just found out I got promoted also!"

Cody started to laugh, "What're the odds that we're both promoted, on the same ship, and going to serve the Jedi who work together often." Rex gave him a look that said, _What?_ "The General didn't tell you? I'm serving under Obi-Wan Kenobi, and you're going to be serving under Anakin Skywalker, and Iris Mirususo." Cody looked at his friend as he saw Rex's face redden, "Aw, does someone have a crush?" Cody mocked a voice.

"Shut up," Rex pushed him slightly. Rex wasn't sure what exactly he felt toward the General, but he could think about that later.

"Hey, Rex, prision break," Cody raised an eyebrow and looked at Rex. Rex started to laugh, knowing what he was talking about. The medic had left to work on some other troopers, so Cody would 'break' him out of 'prision'. They both hated Medical centers, and when ever they would sneak one another out of the area, they refurred to it as a 'Prision break'.

Rex grabbed the parts of his armor that were removed and quickly put them on. They had reached the door of the medical bay when the medic noticed the empty bed. He looked around confused as to where the pacient had gone. Rex and Cody started to snicker, and hurried their pace. They both got a strange sence of adrenaline, not the 'I'm going to die type', but the 'We're going to be in SOOOOO much trouble if we're caught'. They hurried to the mess hall before they burst out laughing. They got some looks from the other brothers, but they said nothing knowing that they were their C.O.s.

"I'm going to assume that you weren't cleared to leave the Med. center." Rex's laughs slowed to a stop as he and Cody looked up holding their stomachs from the laughter. Iris stood behind them. _I wonder why she doesn't take that cloak off, _Rex wondered. She tapped her foot lightly waiting for the two to answer. Rex shook him head. "That's what I thought." Rex readied himself for the scolding, but he felt a pat on his shoulder. "If you're caught, I saw nothing."

Rex realized what she was saying. She wasn't going to force him to go back to the Med. center, but if they were caught, they were on their own. He smirked and she walked away toward the bridge. "Now what should we do, Rex, old boy?" Cody seemed like he wanted to cause some trouble, judging by the mischivious glint in his eyes.

Rex walked into the mess hall and looked around. "I have an idea that will get us into SO much trouble, but it'll be the best thing we've done since we put that foam in that helmet and put it on that Kamanoin."

Cody looked at Rex not hiding the smile remembering that day.

"I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

Rex was to involved in the story to notice the other squad members hand walked in. Cody was in the room also, breaking into a smile at the thought of 'prision break' and what they did after.

(Outside the Mess hall)

"Now what should we do, Rex, old boy?" Cody seemed like he wanted to cause some trouble, judging by the mischivious glint in his eyes.

Rex walked into the mess hall and looked around. "I have an idea that will get us into SO much trouble, but it'll be the best thing we've done since we put that foam in that helmet and put it on that Kamanoin."

Cody looked at Rex not hiding the smile remembering that day.

"I'm in."

Rex and Cody walked in, "Follow my lead." Rex wasn't hiding his grin. Rex and Cody casually got food and sat down. Rex looked around, _who's goint to be the first victom?_ Rex got some food on his fork and flung it at one of his brothers. That got the ball rolling. Cody's grin couldn't get bigger. He stood on the bench with food in his hand.

"FOOD FIGHT!" He threw the food at an expecting brother. Soon after food was flying like crazy.

(On the bridge)

"No, no they're the best men. Look, I know that they've had a spotty record when in training, but I believe that after this battle they've realized the seriousness of the position they hold." Iris spoke to Kenobi who didn't believe the Captains were ready for war. There was only two other clones that out ranked them that they would be serving with. Commander X, who would be serving with Skywalker, and Commander Hickory, serving under Kenobi. Everyone higher ranked tended to call hin either Commander or 'Old Hickory' because of his military strenght.

_You better behaving, or I'm going to get chewed out._ Skywalker, Kenobi, and the Commanders were walking with Iris to the Mess Hall. They had used the locators to find them since they weren't in the medical center like they were suppose to. Iris hesitated before pressing a button opening the mess hall doors. "You were saying," X said with a smug voice.

Her jaw dropped from under the cloak, and she had to duck to avoid being hit with food. In the corner was Rex and Cody behind a table that was tipped throwing food. She could feel the embarissment of defending the Captains, and the anger at them being so stupid as to start a food fight, creep up her neck and to her face making her cheeks flush.

Rex seemed to notice the Generals and Commanders. Rex tapped Cody's arm and pointed. They watched as Iris shook her head, obvously getting chewed out. Her cloaked swished as she turned and walked away. _Not good, Cody, not good,_ Rex and Cody shared a look as the other troopers stopped the fight as the Commanders approached the Captains.

"Both of you, up now!" Cody and Rex winced. "Get cleaned up then go to the bridge." Commander Hickory said more than sternly. The two nodded and walked away to go get cleaned up.

(After Rex and Cody get cleaned up)

Iris was sitting on the war room hologram table, Kenobi standing with his arms crossed, and Skywalker seemed to be smiling at the Captains. The Commanders were chewing the Captains out in front of the rest of the troops. Iris's commlink beeped, but she didn't seem to notice. A trooper came running in, "Master Mirususo!"

She looked up. "Sir, there's an emergancy in the medical center. One of Slicks,-"

She cursed in about 10 different languages and jumped off the table and ran out the door, her cloak flowing out like a cape. The Commanders looked at each other and followed, "We'll finish this discussion later."

(Medical center)

When everyone got there, they saw Iris arguing with one of the medics. "You're NOT uthinizing ANYONE!"

"Sir, he's to agressive. He's harming the other troopers." The medic seemed to be shrinking with her yelling.

She pushed past him and walked to where one of the troopers was being restrained. "Let him go."

"Sir, he-"

"Are you disobaying a direct order, Soldier?" He sighed and let the trooper go, who fell to his knees.

She squated to his level, "What's your name?" The trooper remained silent, staring at the ground. She lifted his chin to look at her, "Your name."

"Sketch, Sir."

"And why are you acting out Sketch?" Rex was amazed at how she seemed to calm the trooper down so easily.

"My brother, he- they said that they can't help him." There was pain in Sketch's eyes as he looked over at one of the clones in the beds.

"What did they say they couldn't help with?" There was pity in her voice as she asked about the brother.

"I, I don't know. One second we standing next to each other, then there was an explosion and he hit his head. He looked fine and acted fine, but when we got to the ship, he complained of a headache then collapsed."

"Okay, Captain," Iris looked at Rex, "get this trooper a chair. I'm going to see what I can do for this trooper." Rex nodded and grabbed a chair for Sketch, letting him sit down.

Iris walked to the trooper's bed and looked at his chart. _Great._ ***Iris** **POV* **

I sat down next to the trooper and went to work. Few people knew that when I was a Padawan, I had learned to be a healer. My hands went over the clone's head, I felt what was wrong through the Force. He had internal bleedind in his head and chest. I worked quietly, and I could feel the eyes of all the troopers on me. I pushed the blood that wasn't in his veins back into them before I started to close the wound.

My head was down and my eyes closed, envisioning the body structure of the trooper and tried to see what was worse, the head or chest. I decided that the head was worse than the chest and finished the healing. I glanced at his chest, I could see blood running out from under the armor. My hands shook the slightest as I took off the chest plate. _Calm down, you need a clear head to do this, his life is depending on you_.

My tounge ran lightly over my lip as I looked at the wound, _This is very, very bad._ Part of the inner armor had been broken and was inbedded in his chest, digging deeper with each breath he took. I gripped the armor piece and started to slowly pull it out, healing while I did. When I got the bloody armor piece out, I quickly checked for anymore wounds. _Clear, good._

I stood and walked to Sketch. He looked at me hopefully, and I nodded. He must have been so over joyed that he couldn't contain himself because he jumped up and wrapped his arms tightly around me, making me laugh and pat his back. "He should be waking up any time now, I think it would do him good if he saw you first."

Sketch nodded quickly and rushed to his brother that was waking up. I could feel the lazer beam glare from Commander Hickory, most likely because it was against the rules for what just happened between Sketch and I. I turned and saw Skywalker had a cocky grin, "Wipe that grin off your face or I'll do it for you." I could feel Rex's shock from my sudden change in personality, nice and happy to strict and no nonsence. Skywalker's grin disappeared.

"Well, why the sudden change in personality?" Skywalker asked cockly.

"I'll be nice when I want to, and I'll be strict when needed. This is a war, there's no space for cockyness or stupidity, so get your act together or I'll get it together for you."

"Man, don't need to be so harsh."

Obi-wan smiled, "That's why the Council assined Her to assist you in battle, knowing how you are."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Noth-"

"If you're finished, we have missions to accomplish, and we're on a time shedual." Rex watched as she walked out toward the bridge. He looked at Cody and shruged. Rex ended up being the first person to follow her, but everyone else was at least a yard behind them.

"Sir, I can't help but feel that you're frustrated with Cody and I," Rex stated. ***Back to 3rd person* **He wanted to get a word in with her before the others caught up. He saw her tense.

"You can say that. Now, if you're done Captain, we have a battle to prepare for, and you have to finish your conversation with the Commanders." _Crap,_ Rex thought lightly. _Well, I guess I deserve it._


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank Angel's Anthem for the wonderful comment, and I won't abandon the story. I'm actually considering to do two more stories involving this. A back story on the OC Jedi Master Iris Mirususo, then a after Rex is done telling the story, what happens after that. Okay, well sorry if the OC seems too OOC (i think that's right.) Well, enjoy readers and sorry its short. I'm tired and I want to save the action for the next chapters :)**

* * *

*Back on the bridge* **Iris POV**

"So, where'er we going, Sir?" Commander X looked at me. He could tell by my stance that I wasn't happy, more like I was in a bad mood. I scratched my head, but my cloak was still on. There was no way I was going to take if off unless I ABSOLUTLY had to. I'd rather keep it on, like a mini shield from others.

"We're going to Terra Morta," I didn't mean to say it the way I did. It came out as a growl. I saw the Commanders and Captains cock their heads.

"Is there something wrong with Terra Morta, Sir?" Captain Rex asked me, seeming rather curious.

"Let's just leave it at, it wasn't pleasant for me or the natives, the last time I was there."

Anakin grinned, "And how wasn't it pleasant for you and the natives?" I shook my head and went to the holo-table.

"We're going to have to destroy a Separatist Droid base, and if I'm correct, we can get help from the natives. They don't particularly like Jedi, but they don't like being ruled by a Tyrant either. They have strict beliefs, one being that only the tribe leaders can rule over the people." I finished the debriefing just as we were coming out of hyperspace. "Commanders, get the men ready. Cody, Rex, stay here, I'm going to need you to do something for me."

Cody and Rex glanced at each other, then looked at me. "Sir."

"I need you two to memorize the base. I'm not going to be with you the entire time, so I want you two to guild the troopers out after you set the explosives, Okay?" The two nodded that they understood.

"Sir, if I might ask, where'er you going to be while we're getting out?"

I looked at Cody, "The Jedi Council has had reason to believe that they've gotten to some of the other General's troopers, and they want me to see if I could find evidence before we blow-up the base."

"You mean a turn coat?" Cody's eyes darkened. I knew any of the clones hated the thought of their brothers giving information to the Separatists.

"No one other than you two can know, got it? You can't tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE, not a brother, Jedi, droid, I don't care. You can't mutter a word anymore of what I told you, understand?" Rex nodded, and I knew he hated having to not tell anyone. I looked at Cody, he didn't seem to want to say he understood, but finally he nodded. "Good, now, you two need to memorize the escape route."

I left to go check on Sketch and his brother.

(In the medical center)

Sketch was talking to his brother, who was well and laughing. Sketch saw me approaching, "Sir, I wanted to thank you again."

"It was nothing," I looked at the trooper, "I'm Jedi Master Iris Mirususo." I shook his hand, "What's your name trooper?"

"CC- 6923."

"That's not a name," I said it with a slight scolding tone in my voice. "You do have a name, don't you?" He stared blankly at me. "Okay then, we'll just make you one." I looked at Sketch.

"Seans," we both said at the same time. 6923 looked at us questioning. "Seans is Irish for Chance." Seans nodded, and I smiled. "Okay, you shall now be called Seans."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going skip ahead in the beginning, then go back in the middle, then back to where the beginning started.**

* * *

*On Terra Morta* {At night}

There was yelling, and Rex drew his gun before any of his brothers. Iris had been pushed onto her knees with a knife to her neck. "Um, I should have told you guy," Iris started. "Last time I was here, I kinda destroyed a holy temple and I was allowed to live if I never came back."

The leader of the clan walked through the crowd, "You were told to never come back," he had a heavy accent.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have but I'm suppose to be here to help you." The knife pressed deeper, a thin line of blood appeared. The leader raised his hand as a sign to stop.

"How can you help US?" The leader seemed curious.

"If you haven't changed, then you don't like to have to live under a tyrant." The leader nodded. "We can help you get rid of the Separatists, but only if after, the Republic could build a small base here to use as a pit stop, so to speak." The man said nothing for a moment.

"Okay, we'll help you." The knife was removed and Iris was helped to her feet.

"Was that part of the plan?" Rex hissed quietly. She rubbed her neck, ignoring his question.

"I think that went rather well."

*1 hour earlier* Iris POV

I had finished talking with Seans and Sketch, so I went and waited in one of the gunships. When everyone was ready, I stood close to one of the walls holding a holopad, reading about what had happened since last time I was there.

The gunship seemed crowded, but not at the same time. Rex was standing next to me, but the other troopers I didn't know. I showed Rex the holopad, showing him where we would land. Apparently, there was some turbulence, and since Rex wasn't holing onto one of the bars on the top, and neither was I, I found myself under the Captain.

Usually I wouldn't have moved at all, but this was like we had gotten shot type of shake. I was on my stomach, and I could feel the front chest plate of Rex's armor against my back. I could hear Rex curse slightly, then apologise, and the snickering over the com in his helmet. Rex took off his helmet and shot them a glare. They quieted as we landed.

Commander Hickory was waiting outside as the blast doors opened, "Everyone fine?" There were a few yes' then a yeah. "Where's the General?" Hickory looked around, but not on the floor.

"Down here," I said as I stood. Hickory raised an eyebrow at me when he saw Rex was getting up also. The other troops stared to snicker again.

Hickory cleared his throat, "Can I assume it was turbulence?" I nodded, then saw his face redden.

"Who did YOU land on?" I teased lightly. He must have had the same problem if he knew why I was on the ground.

"General Kenobi," he mumbled quietly. I started laughing, especially when I saw Kenobi. There was a huge bruise on his forehead from where Hickory's helmet hit his head.

I was smiling and nudging Hickory, making him even more embarrassed. "Oh, when we get some more troops, I am SO telling this to them. And hey, Hickory, this could make a really funny drinking story. Even ask Rex," I nudged Rex, who started to redden also. I was Skywalker walk out of the gunship with Kenobi, I decided that I would be in a good mood. "Hey Kenobi!" Obi-Wan looked at me, confused as to why I was yelling. _Oh, this will suck for the two_ I thought a little evilly.

"Don't worry! The bruise will go away!" Obi-Wan's face reddened, and the other troopers that weren't in the ships that got the worse turbulence didn't understand so they were listening. "Don't worry! I doubt that the other troopers know that Hickory fell on you!" It had the effect I wanted. The other troopers started laughing, and Anakin was holding his stomach and his face red. I smiled at Obi-Wan, then Obi-Wan got a transition.

"Kenobi," Obi-Wan started. The Jedi Council came on, and I sprinted over.

_"What happened? Why do you have a bruise on your head?"_ Windu questioned. I hopped into the frame.

"There was turbulence and Commander Hickory fell, knocking Obi-Wan down with him," I started laughing again. Windu looked like he was smirking, _Was he really?_ When the meeting finished, we had gotten the permission to use any type of attack we wanted. Usually with mission I was on, they made us do a secret attack. _Oh well._

I let off a shaky sigh. I didn't want to be here, I wasn't suppose to be here. I closed my eyes, a sick feeling forming in the back of my throat. The horrible memory coming back.

_"I'm innocent! I didn't do this!" I tried to yell._

_"The Council has come to a desicion," Windu spoke, almost sadly. "You are to be Exiled and put on trial by the High Council."_

_I could feel the tears coming, _Master? Where are you, I need you now._ I looked around, knowing that he wasn't there though. I was taken back to my cell, and I when I was inside, I walked to the bed and curled up. The tears fell, and I didn't try to stop them. "Get up! Time to go," a voice interupted my tears._

_I was taken to the High Council where the trial wasn't going in my favor. I looked around and saw Master Kenobi, Windu, Mundi, and the others. All of a sudden, the doors opened and one of my friends that had passed the Knighting test walked through. "I hope you have a good reason for being here and interupting the trial," the Chanceller spoke._

_"I do, I have come with the real criminal." They moved to show my Master._

_"Master?" I choked out. He didn't responed, but I could see the yellow of the Sith in his eyes. "Why?"_

_"The Jedi and Republic WILL fall. I have seen it. Only the Sith will prosper. Many will die for a lost cause, and didn't intend to be one of them." He was taken away._

_"Iris," I felt someone wrap their arms around me. "You're going to fine." The tears came again, making me visiblely shake. My Master, the father I never had, had betrayed me. He had used me as a scapegoat, he would have let me die. I felt myself being led to my room, where I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow._

_"Padawan Mirususo, the Council has requested your pesence."_

_Once I reached where the Council was, I was told I could come back if I wanted, as a Knight, and I had their apologies. "If I'm to come back, there are things I must figure out and think about." They nodded. "I'll come back, but I'd like to have some time to meditate."_

_"Time, you will have," Yoda spoke. I bowed and left._

_"Iris!" I someone ran into me with a hug. "Are you okay?! I wanted to help prove you were innocent, but I wasn't allowed to leave the Temple."_

_I smiled, "Ahsoka." Ahsoka was about 13 then, and I was around 19. "I know. And I'm fine, but I think it was best that you didn't get involved." She looked at me with her huge blue eyes. "Well, I'll make sure to keep in contact. I'm going to go to meditation, but I'll be back then I might have an apprentice." Ahsoke started to jump up and down._

_"You were Knighted!?" I patted her head._

_"Yep, so be good till I come back and I might get to train you." Ahsoka was jumping up and down now. "I have to go, but I'll see you."_

"Sir, you okay?" I jumped as Rex walked up to me. I looked at him. A pair caramel brown eyes stared at me.

"I'm fine, I just don't want to be here. I'm not suppose to be." I looked around, "We need to make camp for now, too risky to go right now. Wait till morning to go." Everyone nodded, then started to make camp. "Oh, Master, how could you have done that?" I made sure I said it bellow a whisper, making sure that no one heard me.

I heard a soft, "Sir." I turned and saw Rex standing there.

"Captain," I nodded to him, "you're suppose to be sleeping."

He was about to speak when I saw on the horizon, dust was rising. "Get everyone up, now."

Rex ran off to get the troops up. I was slightly worried about what the natives would do to them. They saw me and one jumped behind me pressing a knife to my neck. Rex came, right as that happened.

There was yelling, and Rex drew his gun before any of his brothers. I had been pushed onto my knees with a knife to my neck. "Um, I should have told you guy," I started. "Last time I was here, I kinda destroyed a holy temple and I was allowed to live if I never came back."

The leader of the clan walked through the crowd, "You were told to never come back," he had a heavy accent.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have but I'm suppose to be here to help you." The knife pressed deeper, a thin line of blood appeared. The leader raised his hand as a sign to stop.

"How can you help US?" The leader seemed curious.

"If you haven't changed, then you don't like to have to live under a tyrant." The leader nodded. "We can help you get rid of the Separatists, but only if after, the Republic could build a small base here to use as a pit stop, so to speak." The man said nothing for a moment.

"Okay, we'll help you." The knife was removed and I was helped to my feet.

"Was that part of the plan?" Rex hissed quietly. I rubbed her neck, ignoring his question.

"I think that went rather well."


	6. Chapter 6

_Dream-_

_Ahsoka walked away from the temple after she said good-bye to Skywalker. "Ahsoka, what're you doing? You can't go, this is your home, stay, for me, please." I started to beg, but when I reached to touch her, my had went through her. I gasped and stared at my hand. It was blue and see through, _no, no no no no no no no no.

_I watched Ahsoka walk where the Jedi who died went, and she kneeled before one. "Iris, I miss you. Rex misses you, he, it's broken him. What happened to you, what he did, he never apologised, he wanted to but before he could you were gone." I could feel tears on my eyes. "He blames it on him, but he wasn't the one who pulled the trigger, but he refuses to tell anyone who really did." Ahsoka sighed, and moved closer to the grave, "I want to stay, to help him feel again, he's nothing but anger and sadness, but I can't I have things I need to sort out on my own. Away from the temple, away from the duties of war, away from those that I need to think about. You're one of them. I'm sorry, but this is the last time I'm coming here, to the temple. I'll see you once I'm one with the force also."_

_*Flashes to Rex (Still in dream)*_

_Rex was sitting on his bunk in the burracks on Courusant. "Sir, you want to come with us?" A trooper I didn't recognize asked._

_"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to get some sleep." Rex laid down, acting like he was sleeping. Once the troops left, he sat up, and walked to the closet. Taking a shaky breath, he grabbed a key card from a box and put his armor back on._

_"Rex?" I was confused. What had happened, why was HE the one who felt the worse. I tilted my head, and sat on the back of the speeder he had gotten on. He sped off to some part of the city that was faintly familiar. He hopped off, and I followed. _Could it be?_ I followed inside the building to the room where Rex paused, then used the key card to open the door._

_A wafe of black magic rose came from the room. _This was my apartment,_ I followed Rex, _how would he get the key card to my room? _He walked to my room, and sat on the bed. The bed was made so it was perfect, _I don't make my bed,_ I thought. "I'm sorry, Iris, this is my fault. I should have been there sooner, had some back-up, or had Kix with me." He sounded on the verge of tears, "I, I never said I was sorry for about what had happened on the Resolute after the mission on Terra Morta." He obviously didn't see me, but Ahsoka didn't also._

_"What happened on the Resolute?" I knew my question wasn't going to be answered._

_Rex's head shot up, "Iris." I felt like I was in an earthquake, everything started to shake._

"Iris, Sir." I blinked, confused at what had happened. Sketch was looking at me with his head tilted slightly. "Sir, are you okay?"

"I don't know, either I had a vision, or just a strange dream," I sighed. Sketch nodded. "When did I fall asleep?"

"After we arrived at the Native's camp, they showed you to your room and I'm pretty sure you collapsed on your bed." There was worry in his eyes. _Do I sleep talk? Wait, why'm I worried?_ Once I had fixed my cloak, which only took a few seconds to do, I walked out to see the troops and Jedi waiting for me. Commander Hickory looked at me with lazer blots as a glare. "What?"

"You could have told us you were going to be put onto a death sentence if you came here." Hickory's voice was sober, then I realized that he spoke the language here.

"Well, excuse me if I don't share every detail of my life with people I JUST FUCKING MET." I sat on a box frustrated. _Great, now look what you did_. "Now, can we get back to the real mission?" They looked stunned at my outburst.

"Um, yeah..." Cody looked so, so, uncomfortable. "So..." he glanced at the others, waiting to see if they were going to start, or if he had to. Nothing. "The base is here," Cody took over, pointing to a blip on the map, "we are here, 20 clicks away." X finally snapped out of the shock and took over, finishing the debreifing.

"We'll move out at 0200, and take this path," X pointed to a red line leading to the base. He zoomed in, showing the terrain.

"Um, no." I stood up and X raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to go that way. It may be shorter, but it's the worst. There'll be way too many casualties." I made a different route appear, "This is the 2nd fastest, and one of the safest, but it's still dangerous." The commanders looked at the other Jedi.

"I believe her, and she's the only one who's been here before. I doubt that the natives would have taken that route, right?" Kenobi looked at me, and I nodded.

"This is the safest one to take, since we're on a time crunch." There were shouts, and I groaned. "Great, now one of the men pissed off the one of the natives." I walked outside to see one of the natives pushing at one of the troopers. The trooper was Seans. "Che cosa sta succedendo?!" The native looked at me, obviously pissed off.

"Seans, got help the Commanders and Captains get the men ready, we'll leave once I'm finished." My glare never left the Native, well no one could tell I was glaring, but I was. "Che diavolo stai facendo? Non si può danneggiare le truppe, in modo goccia Qualsiasi cosa sia successa e andare a raccontare il vostro capo tribù che stiamo per uscire."

The native glared at me, but he did as I told him. "Questa sarà una missione interessante," I mutered to myself.

* * *

**English version of what Iris said:**

**What is going on?!  
What the hell are you doing? You can't hurt the troops, so drop whatever happened and go tell your tribe leader that we're going to move out.  
This is going to be an interesting mission.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so, this is just going to be Part 1 of them going through the trail that Iris says to take, but a lot happens though the 3 some parts. So, enjoy...**

* * *

*Iris POV*

We had to go through the swamp, which I hadn't known was there. Last time I was here, the planet had been like Tatooine, excecpt there was no sand. It was (Imagian the Mojave desert) all dry cracked land. I was in the front, telling the men where and where not to step. I had kept Seans up in the front with me, much to the dislike of the Commanders. I didn't trust the natives, especially when Seans didn't do anything to piss them off.

"Sir, are you sure we should go that way?" Seans spoke as he came up next to me once we had gotten to the bare dry land again. "I mean, if the droids find us, and we get into a battle, there's no cover," I could tell that Hickory was glaring at him, since he wasn't ending it with 'Sir' or 'General' and didn't ask for permision to speak. "Sir," Seans ended after a few seconds.

I pulled the cloak closer to me, making sure that I didn't have any skin exposed. The last thing I needed was a sunburn. "Yes, that's true, but," I looked at the horizion, "none of the droids want to be outside. The dry air messes with their systems. And I sugguest that you don't take your helmets off unless nessesary, but if you do, don't keep them off. The heat will start to get to you, and I don't want to mention the sunburns."

I started to walk, the dying plants cracking under my shoes. It seemed that we were walking for days, but it was only about an hour. The sun was at the high in the sky, making the heat worse. I knew everyone's mouth must be bone dry, but I told them to only take sips of their water. There was only a puddle where there was a plant, and there weren't any plants anywhere close by.

"Sir," I turned my head slightly to Commander X.

"Yes Commander?"

"The men are tired and I don't know how long they will be able to stand the heat."

I nodded. I figured that this would happen, considering they were use to regular temperatures and rain, not deserts and extreme heat. I paused and looked around, seeing the canyon that was a 1/4 marker on the path we were taking. It was about a mile out. "Okay, tell the men about a mile. When we reach that canyon," I pointed to the canyon, "then they can rest and cool down."

X nodded and turned to tell the men. "Iris," I looked at Obi-Wan now.

"Yes?"

"Are you absolutely sure this is the safest?"

I sighed, and looked at my feet. "I'm sure this is the safest physical route, but this one can mess with your head if you let it."

*In the **Canyon***

"Get some rest," I spoke quiet, since the canyon tended to echo loudly. The men nodded and sat down. The canyon gave the men shade from the heat, but the rocks were still hot to the touch. "We'll move out in about 3 hours, when it's cooler." I could feel that Rex had something on his mind as I walked more down the canyon till I reached the point that I knew the guys would have trouble with.

"Sir."

"Yes, Captain?" I paused, knowing now that he had heard what I had told Kenobi. "You have something on your mind."

"Yes, I do." I waited from him to continue. "What did you mean when you said it could mess with your head if you let it?" _Great, not this._

"These canyons, this planet, it's like a Laybrinth. It feeds off your weaknesses. It's hard to go through this, any of it. Especially for a third time." I sat down, resting my head on the wall behind me, exposing my neck. The Captain's eyes lingered a second too long, and I was interested in what was going through his head. There was a laugh just above a whisper that had obviously echoed off the walls, but I dreaded who it was coming from.

The walk had taken about an hour and a half, going to, and an hour and a half coming back. "Time to go."

Lazily the clones got up and started to form groups to walk by rank. I was lead again. My breath froze when I swore I felt a breath on my neck, but I knew it was trying to scare me. There was a laugh again, but this time much much closer. "Stay close, I know this place, but this particular section I don't trust." Sketch was with Seans in the back, along with about 3 more troopers, but they were a couple paces behind everyone.

Once the main part of the group crossed a arch like part, there was a crumpling sound, making us all turn and see the arch close, seperating Seans, Sketch and the others from us. Another trooper close to Sketch and Seans yelled but it was pointless. Then the troops started to panic when they heard screams of pain and a deep growl.

Kenobi, Skywalker, and I pulled the rocks toward us, incase any of the troopers were close to the barrier. The creature was gone, and there was blood everywhere. Chunks of the plastoid armor that covered the clones were gone. I lowered my head and said an ancient prair. Seeing this pissed off Hickory, and he snapped, getting physical.

Hickory shoved me slightly. "YOU SAID THIS ROUTE WAS SAFER! NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! THEY'RE ALL DEAD AND THERE'S STILL THAT CREATURE THAT KILLED THEM!"

I allowed myself to snap slightly. "It wasn't last time I went through here. If I knew, I wouldn't be leading all of us through this path!" It was silent for a moment then there was a laugh.

"Iris? Look who's back. And who's your friend's?" A girl, well more woman than girl, appeared shimmering slightly. "Very attractive friends I might add," the girl lightly ran her hand across Rex's shoulder plate. I shoved myself between the two.

"Lets go." I kept walking. Knowing that most of them weren't even paying attention to me, the others didn't move.

"See, Iris, they like me better." It came out more of a pur than anything else. My hand twitched slightly and she slammed against the wall, everyone breaking from her trance.

"Oops. Now, lets go." The girl pressed on more, even mre seductive to the guys. "Amora. Back. Off."

"And you're going to make me?" Amora had gotten Rex's helmet off and was staring into his eyes, putting thoughts into his head. I yanked her away, and Rex blinked confused at what was happening.

**(What Amora is putting into Rex's head)**

He could all but feel her body under his as he pressed her to the ground. His hands pulled at the white, slightly glowing, fabric and getting tangled in her hair. His mouth pressed roughly against her neck, a soft moan escaping her throat. He didn't have his armor on, and she was now stripped of every last peice of fabric. There was a hunger in his eyes, on that was different from any other look.

His mouth moved down her chest, to her breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly. Amora drew a sharp breath and she arched under him. She whimmpered softly, wiggling around. Rex growled, pressing her down, stopping the wiggling and his hand moved to between her thighs. He pushed 2 digits in, making her cry out lightly. Her hips jerked up, grinding against his painfully erect member, earning a groan from him.

He withdrew the digits, positioning himself, presssing the tip at her enterance. His hips snapped forward, then a cry.

**(Goes back to Rex blinking confused *Iris POV*)**

I tossed her against the wall, and she knew I was beyond pissed. She cowered slightly, breaking her hold over everyone. I made a move to hit her when Kenobi touched my arm. I don't know how under he was, but he seemed clear minded now. "It's not the Jedi way."

I looked at the troops. They were all back to normal, well minus Rex, and staring in shock. I took on more step forward, whispering with anger into Amora's ear. "This isn't over sister."

* * *

**Okay, SO... interesting? More will be explained later, but if you can't wait, PM me and I'll try to tell you as much as possible without ruining the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so the beginning of this has sexual scene, stronger than the last chapter, and I'm doing like before, where I go forward, then I go back and do the in between. Plus language in this chap.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! :D Srry XO I've had a lot of candy. .-. Um I'm going to make a reference to a movie, but it's slightly changed and mixed and matched from different parts ing the movie, then I'll rewrite it at the end, and whoever could tell me what it's from, will get a choice. A: A ****temporary character in the story, B: Chooses the species of animal that attacked the troops in the last chapter.**

* * *

"You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

- Missing, by Evanescence

* * *

"Rex, what're you-" Iris froze when she felt a hand glide up her stomach and stop right below her breasts.

"Sh," Rex yanked her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. Iris' eyes widened when she found herself on her back. Rex's hips rubbed gently between her thighs, earning a whimper from her. "And here I thought you would put up more of fight." She didn't reply, she only squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip.

Rex backed up, pulling off his bodyglove. His erection strained against his boxers, and he raised an eyebrow when he saw her staring. He smirked, seeing he was having the right effect on her. Her breaths were quick, she kept whimpering and from what he could see, she was soaking wet.

He unbuttoned her shorts, yanking those, her tights, and underwear off, leaving her only in her bra. Her whimpers were getting stronger with every movement Rex made. Rex's head moved between her thighs, and he licked his upper lip, mumbling, "Time for a taste."

Iris gasped, taking a sharp breath when Rex's tongue flicked across the slit. When his tongue slipped in, he had to press her hips down to keep her from squirming too much.

Iris' thoughts clouded. The only thing she could think about was what Rex was doing to her. As she peaked, she lightly cried out, and her wall closed around his tongue. She started to moan when he started to tease her cilt, making his erection strain even more against his boxers. The one thing that made him snap. The one word.

"Please."

He couldn't take it anymore. He yanked his boxers of and rammed into her. She cried out loudly, and he waited for her to adjust before he started to move. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and her head buried into the curve of his neck.

With each thrust came a whimper, moan, groan, or grunt (in Rex's case), from the two. Iris' nails dug into Rex's shoulders, earning a deep throaty groan from him, as she peaked. Her head fell back, exposing her porcelain neck. She felt herself cry out when he brought his mouth to the skin and sank his teeth into the tender flesh.

Iris shot up, covered in sweat and panting. She checked her neck to make sure. Nothing, just clear skin. No bite mark, no 'love bites'/ hickies. She silently cursed herself. She had let her sister get to her.

(Before that...) Iris POV

"This isn't over sister." I got up and walked away. I could hear the hesitant steps of the guys behind me. _Stay, I don't care. Just don't come running to me when something goes wrong._ The words echoed in my head like venom. I know it's not the Jedi way and all, but I just HATED her. I couldn't stand her, and I wanted to rip that stupid little slutty throat from her stupid little slutty whore of a body.

Kenobi came up to me, "That's your sister?"

"Yes," I growled, "One of many."

"So, what exactly do you and your sisters do?"

"You really want to know?" I turned and stopped.

"Yes, it might help to know what we're up against in here." Anakin, and everyone else were watching.

"Fine. Anyone who wondered into this canyon, they were considered threats, so my sisters and I took care of them. Amora and I would put images in their head when they were sleeping, and then Saphren and Kathrine would finish them off." Obi-Wan was staring at me wide eyed. "I left that life and found myself at the temple years later. They took me in, didn't ask about my past so I didn't tell."

"Well, it's nice to know we're up against that monster, your sisters, and most likely about 20 other things." I glared at Anakin.

"Lets go, we still have a long way to go."

We walked for about an hour in silence till Cody spoke. "Did anyone else notice how quiet it is?"

"We're in a canyon where only about 5 things are alive, and they're trying to kill us, so yes I assume it would be quiet, Cody." Rex patted Cody's shoulder.

Cody slapped the back of Rex's helmet. "Of course I know that. But look." Cody stomped his foot, which should have caused an echo, but it made no sound. "See?"

"Cody, don't move." I had appeared from the front running to the Captains, only my steps making a sound. My tone was urgent. "Cody, when I tell you, you're going to step toward me, okay?"

"Why?" He looked panicked.

"We're standing on a slab of ground that's slowly crumbling under our weight, and you're standing on the thinest slab. There are sections I'm going to point out. When I tell you, one of you step on the closest one and don't move." I motioned Cody to move froward to where I was standing. When he did, I backed up. "Kenobi, Skywalker and the Commanders are already through here. Rex, take 3 small steps to the right and one back." I kept giving the troops directions to the safe spots, and as the last one stepped on the safe zone, the ground started crumbling.

"Sir!" I looked down, the ground I was standing on was about to fall. I jumped to a ridge in the cliff, where there was the way to 'rest' the ground.

"I'm fine, just don't move!" My hand ran against the rock, looking for the rune. "Come on, where are you," I kept muttering. The safe zones were only temporary, and soon they would crumble also. My fingers touched something cold, the rune. It had 3 straight horizontal lines and 4 lines that looked like 2 G's and 2 S's. I pressed my palm against it, muttering what I had to, and then I could feel it drawing power from me, rebuilding the rock. When I turned I saw that the rock was rebuilt and one of the clones was taking a step forward. "Don't!" Everyone looked at me weird, and I caught the trooper's leg with the force before he stepped down. "The rock isn't solid yet. If you try to step on it, you'll fall through it." Once the rock was solid, I let the trooper's leg go. "Come on, Skywalker and Kenobi are waiting for us."

They followed, and once we were clear, I could tell that we in trouble. "Stay close, I know there's another trap, just not what." They were close, but there was a gap, and then some in the back got separated. I cursed. There was a wall behind us, where the others in the back should have been.

"Cody!" Rex pounded on the rock.

"It's useless, if we cut through the rock, it'll lead to a different path. We'll have to split up. Skywalker, you take Commander Hickory and some men, Kenobi, you take some men, and I'm sure you'll run into Cody. Rex, you and the rest stay with me." I took a step forward, turning around again, "And no matter what, don't believe anything you hear or see. This is a labyrinth and it'll try to mess with your head. And don't no matter what is going through your head, go alone somewhere. I don't care if it's to pee. You do, and you'll be separated and some of my sisters will get to you. Make no mistake, they WILL kill you if you do separate, so don't."

Everyone nodded. I motioned to where each of them had to go, taking the men with me down the straight path.

We walked for what seemed like days, but it was barely two hours. "Sir, we should stop, the men are tired and need to rest."

I nodded to Rex, letting them get comfy. "I'm taking first watch."

"Sir, you should sleep."

"I'm not tired." I sat on a rock, staring at the canyon looking down one side, then the other. I sat there for awhile, listening to the breaths of the clones, if slow and rhythmic. They seemed to breath as one. _Inhale, exhale, pause, inhale, exhale._ There was a clatter of rock. I drew my lightsaber, "Who there?"

"Iris." Someone whispered. I whipped around, seeing a man with green skin in a black top hat and an old suit. "Oh... a dark spot you're in, friend."

"Old Georgie?"

"Ain't no blade going to protect you from the True-true." He disappeared, but I heard his voice behind me, whispering in my ear, "You troddn' on the Devil's ground now. I'm saying this once, those clones ain't getting to that base." Old Georgie disappeared again, now on a rock in front of me. "How long you lissin t'this? They lyin to you, once they get to that base, they gunna snap your neck."

"It ain't true."

"Ain't it? Then do sumthin', stop them! Take your blade and slice them down."

"No."

"Oh, yeah, you ain't do it cause you a lustin' for that darkly sweet'meat. Ah, cog it all now. You judasing you kin fir a piece of ass. They ain't even your color! Spinnin' and spoutin' their woahsome lies, and you lap it up like a dog in heat!"

"Sir?" Rex sounded half awake, and was blinking a lot. "Everything okay?"

I looked around, Georgie was gone. "Yes, everything's fine. Go to sleep, I'll wake you later to take watch." He nodded, then laid back down.

I waited for Georgie to come back, but he didn't so I woke Rex, saying I was going to sleep, and that I was going to wake up some others to take watch. He nodded, still in his sleeping Lala land. I woke up Jinx and Dry, telling them to take watch. I laid down, letting sleep come.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm going to rewrite the quotes, but the real ones. So... I'm only doing the Georgie parts (HINT HINT Same name, mostly same words.) Um, if you can say both the Movie and the Character, you get bpth choice A and B.**

"Zachry. Oh… A dark spot you're in, friend."

"Ain't no blade can protect you from the True-true."

"You troddn' on the Devil's ground now, Vall'ysman. I'm sayin' jus' once. That offlander ain't gettin' to the top."

"How long you lissin t'this? How long you jus' stand there an' let a stranger… keep fuckin' your b'liefs up'n down, and in 'n out?!"

"Oh, yeah, you ain't let go that rope cause you a lustin'… for that darkly, sweet'meat. Ah, cog it all now. This whore with her cokeynut skin… 'n her slywise mask, smilin' n wormin' her way… so you trust n bring her here… scavin and sivvin for what? For what, fool? They want the island. Presicents want it all. You judasing you kin fir a piece of ass. She ain't your tribe! She ain't even your color! This Jezebel ignores your yarns and ways… spinnin' and spoutin' her woahsome lies, and you lap it up like a dog in heat!"

"Ain't it? Then do sumthin', stop her! Take your spiker and… slit her throat. Protect your tribe! Protect your sis and little Catkin! Kill her now 'fore it's too late!"


End file.
